


Cold Enough to Chill My Bones

by Cherry Bomb (ShowMeAHero)



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/Cherry%20Bomb
Summary: prompt: “fluffy peter parker/reader is always Gud Shiz”





	Cold Enough to Chill My Bones

The temperature had dropped dramatically.

Just last week, it seemed like you had been able to wear t-shirts outside if you wanted to. Now, you were freezing cold, holed up in your apartment under all the blankets and sweaters you owned, because the thermostat was broken and even if it  _ wasn’t,  _ you couldn’t afford oil anyways.

You sighed, huffing warm air over your hands and rubbing them together to try to get feeling back into your fingers. It was getting dark outside, and you were concerned about Peter; he was usually home by that point, and with the sun going down earlier than usual, you just wished you knew where he was.

As if summoned by your thoughts, you heard the window slide open, bringing a gust of cold air, wind, and light snowflakes with it. You shivered, burrowing further into your covers, as Peter flung himself in, slamming the window shut behind him. He shook his head, still fully-clad in the Spider-Man suit, shaking off the snow and freeze before he tugged the mask off.

“Hi,” he said, grinning, face flush with cold and exertion. He held up his mask. “Wanna go for a ride?”

You shook your own head, vigorously. “It’s  _ way  _ too cold out there. I’m not going  _ anywhere.” _

Peter shrugged, tossing his mask aside and starting to strip out of the rest of his suit. “Fair enough.” He peeled the suit off and draped it over the radiator before stripping out of the thermals he kept on under the suit in the cold.

“Won’t Stark get mad about that?” you asked, peering at the suit over the furnace. Peter laughed.

“Oh, yeah,” he said, before he reached for the wrist of the suit and typed in some sort of code, sending a puff of warm, foggy air off from the suit. He snapped it out and hung it up on the back of the front door. “Forgot that it’s a fancy suit now.”

“Aren’t you cold?” you asked, watching as he disappeared into your shared bedroom in nothing but boxers. You heard him laugh again.

“The cold doesn’t bother me so much,” he called to you. You heard him rummaging around, then falling over, probably caught in his pant leg. He reemerged, finally clad in pajamas. “But just because it doesn’t bother me as bad as it used to, doesn’t mean it’s not annoying. Scooch over,” he said, motioning at your legs. You scooted backwards, and he climbed under the blankets with you, tugging you up against his side, wrapping his arms tightly around you.

“Warmer now?” you asked, and he nodded, falling back against the arm of the sofa, dragging you with him so you were tucked neatly between him and the back of the sofa, piled high with blankets.

“Much,” he assured you, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. He glanced up at the TV. “You up for a movie?”

“Sure,” you said, burying your face in his neck. He flinched back, laughing at your cold nose against his skin. You reached up and pressed the cold palm of your hand against his chest under his shirt, just to watch him laugh and squirm. He reached out and webbed the remote control over to the two of you and tapped you on the head with it.

“Are you going to behave?” he asked, and you nodded. “Good.” He leaned down and kissed you, softly. “Because I’m not.”

“No,” you groaned, as he flicked the TV on and turned it right to the news, where another report was being done on Spider-Man’s ongoing heroics. Peter snuggled in close and kept up a running commentary on the reports as you laughed and laughed, forgetting how cold you had been before he had come home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my blog for imagines, which you can find and submit requests to [here!](https://imagine-in-the-fandoms.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
